


The night we met

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: So there he was.Alaric Saltzman.18 years old University student. Studying history at the University of Harvard.Right at this moment in time he was curled up in the library, trying to get on with his latest essay for the first exam.He was struggling and even though he knew everything from the textbooks, read cover to cover he was still stuck on what to write down.Then he noticed him.Damon Salvatore. Sexy, dark haired bad boy.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

So there he was. 

Alaric Saltzman. 

18 years old University student. Studying history at the University of Harvard.   
Right at this moment in time he was curled up in the library, trying to get on with his latest essay for the first exam.   
He was struggling and even though he knew everything from the textbooks, read cover to cover he was still stuck on what to write down. 

Then he noticed him.  
Damon Salvatore. Sexy, dark haired bad boy. He was in the history class as well, Damon was the classic bad boy who came in late and left early.  
Yet he was the best in the class at history.   
Alaric was often frustrated with this, however it wasn't surprising. That guy always frustrated him. In more ways than one.

''Take a photo Ric, it'll last longer.'' 

The dark haired man spoke, even though he'd not turned around. Maybe he could see Alaric's eyes staring at him. He couldn't help himself most of the time. Damon was just.. annoyingly gorgeous. There was something about his skin. Soft and beautiful and just.

''Well?''

He was still staring.

''Right sorry..''

Alaric responded, his eyes narrowed at the laugh he heard in response to his apology. 

''C'mon Ric, lighten up.'' 

Damon instantly got up, making his way over to him and leaning over to see what the other man was working on.

''Interesting, you're still not done with that?''

''And you are?''

''Finished it in thirty minutes, two days ago.'' 

A soft laugh left Damon's lips as he slid into the chair next to him.

''You know if you want some help all you have to do is ask.?''

''You'd help me?''

''I'd say get down on your knees and beg me but I'm in a giving mood so-. Ric it was a joke, relax!'' Another laugh left Damon's lips as he saw how red the younger man had gone. 

''Okay so what you got so far?'' Damon began reading it. Alaric couldn't help but think the dark haired man had tensed up slightly. Was he alright? He wanted to ask but right now he didn't think it was such a good idea. 

''Hmm, the end of the 1800's, nice choice.'' 

A soft hum left the Salvatore's lips as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

''You could write about the murders that happened right at the end? Apparently they were never solved.'' 

Alaric couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated that the other man had come up with a much better idea than he had. Just about the Royal family. Most of what had been known was already out there. 

''Thanks.''

''Don't mention it, lemme know if you need any help, I happen to be an ....expert in that era.'' Another soft laugh left Damon's lips as he nestled himself into his leather jacket, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Ric asked him for help.   
However much it frustrated him something told him he wasn't going to be able to do this without him. 

The next few days seemed endless until...

''And done.'' 

A soft yawn left Damon's lips as Ric finished the last sentence of the essay. With Damon's help at least T h i s hadn't been exceptionally hard. 

''Well done, I'm honestly impressed.'' 

A cocky smirk went over Damon's lips as he stretched, sliding his leather jacket back onto his shoulders. Ric had to admit it, Damon looked mighty fine in leather.

''Something on your mind?'' 

Ric blinked slightly as he glanced at the other man. 

''Nah, just uh glad to be done with this.'' 

''C'mon, let's go get drunk.'' 

Damon laughed slightly, almost as if he hadn't believed Alaric's words and had known exactly what he was thinking. Which wouldn't have been surprising in the least to Ric. The guy had a giant ego. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However much Damon annoyed him he knew where to find the best bar in the city. 

''This isn't half bad.'' 

Alaric commented as he finished off yet another drink. 

''I'm honestly amazed you're keeping up.'' Damon replied, running his fingers through his messy hair as he downed another shot of vodka. ''I thought you were more of the light weight type.''

''Is that a challenge Salvatore?'' 

''Perhaps.''

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alaric felt like his head was killing him.   
He groaned a little as he made his way into History 101, sliding into a seat near Damon. 

''Feeling sore buddy?''

''Shut up.''

''Make me.''

''You keep talking and I just might.'' 

Damon couldn't stop the small chuckle that left his lips, followed by a smirk. 

''You're really annoying, you know that right?''

''I'm fully aware Ric.'' 

He was laughing again and Ric had to fight an urge to punch the idiot but he couldn't stop the small smirk that went over his own lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and finally it was the end of exams. Alaric couldn't help but feel completely relaxed now and honestly a little bored. He needed entertainment. He needed Damon. He knew where his room was, they'd spent time studying there many times now. 

He made his way quickly downstairs, banging on the dark haired man's door.

''Yeah?'' 

Damon yawned slightly, coming out with messy bed hair as he opened the door.

''Feel like coming out with me tonight?'' 

''Hell yeah.'' 

There it was again, that smirk that frustrated the hell out of him. 

Yet again Damon found a great place, looked like something almost magical. Flashing lights, music filling the room. It was perfect, truly perfect. 

''However much it annoys me to admit it Salvatore, you got pretty good taste.'' 

''Was that actually a compliment?''

''Shut up.'' 

Yet again that cocky smirk had appeared, Alaric lightly punched Damon's shoulder, not being able to stop the laugh that left his lips. Damon followed suit, there was something always quite, inhuman about his laugh, almost like it had been created for him. Almost like he'd spent years working on it, more years than he could've been alive. 

Maybe he was drunk already.   
Those thoughts hadn't made a lick of sense.  
Or maybe he was just tired. 

''Bourbon?''

Damon asked, offering him a glass. It was so easy for the dark haired man to find drinks, it was almost like he was magically doing it. Yet again, made no sense whatsoever.

''Thanks.'' 

After a few hours Alaric's head was spinning like mad, Damon wasn't around him anymore and he couldn't help scanning the crowd for him.   
There he was. Nestled in between two very beautiful women. Alaric felt a stab of something. Of course the guy had serious game, every single woman in their year fancied him. He couldn't help but feel a stab of something. 

He tensed when he noticed one of the women put her tongue straight down Damon's throat. He instantly wanted to leave and got up, running his fingers through his blonde hair, the way he did when he was tense about something, actually making it messy for a change. This was just frustrating him. People were always giving him compliments that he was dreamy himself, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic build. Why wasn't he getting that? Why should he have to feel jealous? 

''Damon?''

He called over but Damon was far too into the situation he'd found himself in to actually pay attention. 

Truthfully however much it annoyed him Alaric couldn't blame him in the slightest. It just made him even more tense. They would be able to catch up sometime in the morning. 

He made his way back to the University, heading straight to bed. His mind getting more and more frustrated, he needed sleep, he was just tired, that was it.   
He wouldn't feel jealous of Damon. Jealousy was an immature emotion and he wasn't that kind of guy.   
He was happy with what he had himself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alaric awoke pretty early the next morning, his mind still going over the events from the previous night.   
Wow, maybe he just really needed to get laid.  
He wanted what Damon had.   
That was the stab he felt. Surely. 

He changed quickly and headed around the campus, just going for a walk.   
There was nothing much he could really do today. 

''Hey buddy!'' 

Alaric couldn't stop the small smile that went over his lips when he heard Damon's voice. 

''You left early.'' 

''Yeah I was tired.'' 

He didn't know why he was lying to Damon. Maybe he just didn't want the guy to tease him or something along those lines. 

''Maybe you're just a light weight.''

Wow, he still got some teasing.

''You're so predictable.'' Alaric laughed a little, messing up Damon's hair a little bit. Not that it really needed it. The guy had pretty messy hair already. 

''Thank you, I pride myself on it.'' 

Alaric rolled his eyes at him however a small smirk played across his lips. 

''Feel like doing something fun today?''

''You gonna bring those ladies?''

''Nah buddy, just us.'' 

Alaric couldn't help but feel happier by that. That felt weird to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed quite quickly.   
Alaric and Damon spent most of their time together as Damon put it Ric ''wasn't boring in the least.''  
Everyone else seemed to bore the hell out of him. 

He didn't really understand why Damon seemed to have taken an interest in him above everyone else. He didn't really hang out with other guys their age and when he did Ric always felt a pang of something, maybe anger, worry that they might try and put his friend off of him for some reason. Maybe it was just him feeling more and more tired. Exams had been previously going on. He'd spent most of his time working on them. That was probably it. 

It didn't help in the least that Damon was ridiculously good looking and could have anyone he wanted.  
Male or female. 

Finally a class trip had been announced, visiting a certain place, named Mystic Falls.   
Alaric had never heard of the place before but it had a rather weird name. 

Something however seemed to tense in Damon when it was revealed where they were going.   
Almost like he'd been there before and had bad memories.

''Buddy, you okay?''

Damon blinked as he glanced up, running his fingers through his messy hair.

''Course Ric, I'm always okay.'' 

''C'mon, you want a drink?''

''Nah, I'm good.''

Something was definitely wrong, it was Damon, he never turned down a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

There seemed to be a change to come over Damon.  
It was there for everyone to see, Alaric just couldn't tell what it was. 

Maybe he just didn't want to go to Mystic Falls, anyway. Few more weeks till then. 

Harvard's ball was coming up and Alaric didn't have a date, honestly he just didn't particularly want to go to it but Damon had pretty much begged him to. Try as he might Alaric knew he couldn't say no to him. There was just something about Damon that made it impossible for him to say no to him. Maybe he was just a really charming guy. That was probably it. 

A soft yawn left Alaric's lips as he changed into a suit, nothing too fancy just nice enough that no one would judge him for it. 

''Ric, hurry up!''

He could hear Damon banging on his door and hurried to open it. 

''Alright, I'm ready, I'm ready.'' 

Damon gave him a look, Alaric couldn't quite tell what it was but decided not to comment on it and just followed his friend down the corridors and out into the gardens where the evening was going to take place. 

It looked beautiful.   
Magical even.

Lights hanging from the trees, flowers everywhere. Truly beautiful. 

Alaric and Damon instantly made their way over to a table and slid down into seats, well this was better than having to stand around awkwardly while everyone else danced. 

''Damon, would you like to dance?''

A young woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

''Maybe later blondie. Thanks though.''

Alaric honestly felt confused even though he was quite happy Damon hadn't just abandoned him. 

''Why didn't you go?''

''You're my friend buddy, I'm not gonna abandon you.'' 

A soft laugh left Damon's lips as he leaned back, a yawn followed after it. 

As he took a drink of alcohol Alaric saw that he'd gone the tiniest bit red, was he drunk this quickly?   
Maybe Damon was right.  
Maybe he was a light weight.  
Still he wasn't going to let that idiot know he was right.   
He hated having to admit Damon was right, however much he loved hanging out with his friend.   
He didn't like inflating Damon's already huge ego.

A few hours passed, they talked, spent most of the night together, neither of them danced with anyone they just talked.   
It kinda felt relaxing in a weird way.  
Like it was meant to be


	6. Chapter 6

Alaric was moaning, louder than he had done in his entire life.  
Sure he'd slept with women in the past, many women. Yet this was different, so different.  
Damon kissed down his body, marking him as his. 

''You're so fucking beautiful Ric.''

Alaric couldn't help but moan again, his fists going into Damon's hair as he tugged on the dark haired man's curls, wanting more of him.

''Damon..I want-..I need you inside me, please.''

Alaric pulled at Damon's belt, throwing it across the room, scowling at the amused look on his boyfriend's lips.

''You're a jerk, wipe that smirk off your lips and fuck me.''

Damon slid his pants off, not being able to stop the laugh that left his lips and lubed himself up with Alaric's pre-cum.

''You ready baby?''

''Yes, do it.''

Then Damon was inside of him, moving slow at first to give him time to adjust then gradually picked up the pace, faster and faster and faster. This felt unreal, almost magical. 

''Fuck.. Damon..''

Alaric moaned really loudly and that was when he awoke.

Covered in his own sweat.

He'd just had a sex dream about Damon Salvatore.

His best friend.

Alaric glanced down..yup, he was sporting a huge boner..

He fancied Damon.??!  
He fancied Damon..  
He really did..


	7. Chapter 7

The day that followed he was rather tense around Damon.  
Yet after every touch from the older man he felt his heart pound in his chest. 

Damon he was just.  
Well he was just irresistible. 

Deep down Ric knew Damon would probably never feel the same and would tease the hell out of him if he ever said anything so he decided to keep it to himself.

When Damon leaned into him that morning in a rather bored fashion Alaric could feel his face burning up.

''You alright buddy?''

''Wha- yeah I'm- I'm fine.''

''You seem.. tense.''

When Damon began to massage his shoulders he felt something rise and swallowed, hoping the older man couldn't sense it. 

''Uh Damon..?''

''Yeah?''

Shit.  
Shit.   
Shit

He was gazing at him.

He couldn't help himself.

But the thing was, Damon seemed to be gazing right back at him. A cocky grin fading.  
They both leaned in, closer and closer.  
That was when the bell rang to signify the beginning of lessons. 

Alaric touched his lips, even though it hadn't happened and was very grateful that Damon hadn't noticed him.  
He'd just almost kissed Damon!  
Maybe there was hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Neither of them really acknowledged that they'd almost kissed.  
So much so that Alaric honestly believed he'd just imagined it.  
Yet he craved it.  
He craved to feel Damon's lips against his own.  
Craved to run his fingers through that raven hair.  
Craved to just be around him.

Maybe he was well and truly lost.   
Maybe he was just a lost cause. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lesson trudged along, Alaric didn't exactly pay attention to it, he just kept gazing at Damon.  
Of course he looked away when the older man glanced in his direction.  
What if Damon had noticed it?   
God that would be extremely embarrassing. 

He barely paid attention to what their tutor was saying and just ran his fingers through his golden locks.   
Then suddenly he was alone with Damon.

''Well, that got boring fast.''

''Shut up.'' 

He heard himself say and moved over to the older man, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

After a moment of passionate kissing Alaric jumped, moving his legs around Damon's waist as he was carried over to a table.

''Need.. so badly.. need you.''

Alaric moaned, whining a little as Damon kissed his neck, using his hands to undo the other man's belt. 

''Ric?''

Damon hadn't said anything, yet he could hear his voice.

''Earth to Ric?''

He felt a nudge bring him into the present time.

''Well you just missed the end of an incredibly boring presentation, can't say I blame you though.'' Damon yawned, moving an arm around his friend. 

Alaric's face had gone extremely red.

''Buddy, you okay?''

Damon asked, pulling his friend closer to him, which probably was the worst thing he could've done at this moment in time.

''I.. need some air.''

Alaric spoke, moving away from the other man and quickly heading outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Yet again he'd had another sex fantasy about Damon.  
This was just getting ridiculous now.

But if he was having amazing fantasies about him.. the real thing.. wow.

Alaric felt himself grow hard at the thought of that and mentally cursed at himself for thinking about it. 

He didn't know what to think.  
He didn't know what to do.  
Should he stay away from him?  
He doubted Damon would let that happen and truth be told he really didn't want to.  
This was just aggravating for him. 

He'd never thought about another man like this before.  
Never like this.  
Never as much as this.  
It had always been women for him in the past.   
Now.. now there was just so much more to this.

He knew he needed release but right now jerking off was probably not going to help his situation.  
Cold shower.  
That would help.  
He hoped. 

Alaric moved towards his room, trying to go as quickly as he could without looking like he was freaked out about something.

Once inside he removed his clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water run over his face and hair.

''Need some help baby?''

Alaric couldn't stop the small smile that went over his lips as he heard Damon's voice. 

The older man's arms moved around him, gently washing his sides, cupping his ass, dragging his nails lightly across his skin. Alaric was in complete heaven.

''Damon..''

A soft purr left his lips as he turned around, giving the raven haired man a kiss, his fingers going up to pull on his hair a little bit.

Damon pulled Alaric's legs around him and gently pressed him into the wall, the water was meant to be cold and yet Damon was heating it up just by being there. 

Alaric reached down, grabbing onto Damon's length, but then suddenly..

it wasn't Damon's length.  
It was his.

Damon wasn't there.

''UGh!''

Alaric punched the wall in frustration, ignoring the pain and quickly washed himself before leaving the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late.  
The sky was completely dark and try as he might Alaric couldn't get to sleep.  
He just kept thinking about Damon.  
Always Damon.

He couldn't get that thick mound of raven hair, those gorgeous sea blue eyes out of his mind.  
He needed a walk.  
Maybe that would help him.

A fair was in town and Alaric had been meaning to go to it, yet he'd always been busy. He made his way over there, just resting on one of the machines as he glanced out towards the water.

''Hey buttercup!''

A grin went over Alaric's lips as he heard Damon's voice and he glanced up, noticing Damon on the Ferris wheel.  
Once it had came around once more he instantly jumped into the same one as his friend and happily closed his eyes as it took them off the ground. 

This was just perfect.  
This just felt like.. another dream.   
Yet it wasn't.   
It couldn't be.

He glanced towards Damon.. the older man seemed to be watching him. 

Their lips touched, Alaric leaned into the kiss, running his fingers through Damon's hair, deepening it. This felt right, this felt amazing. 

Then there was nothing.  
For a moment or two Alaric kept his eyes shut.  
Then when he opened them..  
No Damon..?

''Damon!''

He yelled out but the older man seemed to have just vanished.   
How was that even possible?  
Maybe this was another dream.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Alaric awoke in bed.  
He wasn't sure if it was real or not.  
Yet he knew he wanted a kiss from Damon.

He dressed quickly and headed out, wanting to find him.  
He wanted.   
No.  
He had to know if it was real.  
If they had actually kissed. 

Where was he?  
Damon seemed.. not to be in?  
Maybe he was sick.  
Could he be avoiding him?  
No. Damon wasn't immature, well he wasn't that immature.

He decided the older man was probably sick and made him some soup. Nothing fancy just something to try and make him feel better. Well he hoped Damon wasn't avoiding him or mad at him.

What if he was?  
What if he was disgusted?  
What if he didn't want to talk to him again?  
What if he lost his best friend?  
What if they couldn't be around each other anymore?

Alaric made his way to Damon's room, gently banging on the door. No answer.   
What if he was in there and passed out?  
What if he was asleep?  
What if he..?  
He tried not to think about the worse things and reached for the spare key on top of the door.  
Almost all the rooms had them, just in case of fire.

He unlocked the door and made his way inside.  
Damon was laying unconscious, this red substance all over his mouth.  
Was that blood?  
The guy had probably bitten his own lip in sleep again. Damon had told him he often did that. 

''Buddy?''

He gently prodded the older man with a finger.  
Damon sat up, quite quickly. Maybe he was just on an adrenaline rush or something. 

''You alright?''

''Ric, what are you doing in here?''

''You didn't.. come to lessons..I wondered if you were-?''

''I'm fine..I just overslept.''

Damon muttered, rubbing his head ever so slightly as he quickly threw on a fresh shirt.

Alaric couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed.


	12. Chapter 12

The class trip had finally arrived.   
Alaric had tried to get something out of Damon but his friend wasn't budging.

Just said he was feeling tired or whatever.  
Alaric didn't believe a word of it but if Damon really did not want to talk about this then who was he to force him to. Surely he would say something if it was something he needed to know.  
Surely he would. 

Mystic falls was beautiful enough.  
If he was honest with himself it was the sort of town he could see himself moving to someday. 

''Ric?''

''Hey Damon!''

A grin went over both of the males's lips, even though with Damon's it was forced and not his signature one.

''Feel like going for a walk?''

''Sure, sounds great!''

He couldn't help but think Damon was trying to keep him away from certain areas.   
Almost like he was hiding something.  
Surely Damon would've said something if he'd been here before.

As they moved around the town he couldn't help but think Damon was being distant with him still.  
''Damon?''

''Yeah?''

''What's wrong?''

He'd promised himself he wouldn't ask and yet he couldn't stop himself. He needed to know how Damon was feeling. He could see something was up.   
It was extremely obvious.

''Nothing Ric..''

''Damon...''

''I just don't feel very well, that's all.''

Oh that made sense.  
Still Alaric wasn't sure if he believed it.  
Yet Damon had given him an answer.  
This was better than nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

At roughly lunch time Alaric made his way out into the woods.   
This place was beautiful.  
Amazing.  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through leaves and bushes and all manner of things.

That was when something or rather someone caught his eye.  
Damon was fast asleep on the ground, just laying down. Looking like a male version of snow white.  
The sight took Alaric's breath away.

He settled himself down next to the older man, picking some twigs and leaves out of his hair. 

After a moment or two Damon opened his eyes, shifting a little and resting his head on Alaric's lap.  
Their eyes met.  
Alaric couldn't stop himself from leaning down, resting his lips against Damon's.  
Felt as real as the first time they'd kissed.

Damon was leaning into the kiss, his fingers going into Alaric's hair, lightly tugging on it, he could barely feel it but it was there.  
This was strong and real and better than any feeling before.

''Damon?''

He asked as the older man broke the kiss.

''Mmm?''

''Do you like men?''

''I honestly didn't think I did until you came along, well you're just far too adorable for me not to adore you.''

He winked and Alaric blushed, running his fingers through Damon's hair again. 

''Did I just make you blush?''

''Yes..no, shut up.''

Damon laughed a little and Alaric rolled his eyes, pushing the raven-haired man off of his lap.


	14. Chapter 14.Damon's inner thoughts

That night try as he might Damon could not get to sleep.  
His mind kept going over and over the kiss.

He just could not get Alaric out of his mind. This was stronger than whatever he'd felt for Katherine. He'd missed her for years and years, so many years and now he just...all thoughts of her had gone out of his mind. Alaric had replaced all of them. He was just innocent. Beautiful. Perfect. The perfect human. Yet Damon couldn't help but worry.

What would Ric think if he found out who or rather what he truly was?  
He was a Vampire.  
Alaric was a human.  
Surely this could never work?

Anyway even if it did he was in for a lifetime of pain knowing that Alaric would someday die.  
What if he turned him?  
No.. he doubted the younger man would ever want that.

Damon pulled his mind off of Alaric and made his way out of his room, running his fingers through his hair, making the perfect raven hair actually messy for a change. This was stupid.  
He shouldn't be getting feelings for a human.  
This was just a crush.  
This had to be just a crush.

He didn't get deep feelings.


	15. Chapter 15

''Damon!''

The dark haired man awoke to Alaric shaking him, Ric looked panicked, scared almost. Damon honestly found it adorable. Then again he found everything Alaric did completely and utterly adorable. 

''Yeah?''

''My parents are coming to visit today, would you please come with me?''

''That bad?''

''You have no idea.''

Damon couldn't stop the small laugh that left his lips as he sat up, heading across the room and throwing a fresh shirt on. Alaric couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on Damon's muscles for a couple of moments.

''See something you like?''

''Perhaps.'' 

Damon laughed again, grabbing Alaric's arm and pulling him out of the room.

''Alaric!''

An elderly woman's voice greeted them and Alaric turned a deep shade of red as he heard his mother's voice. 

''Is this your-- boyfriend?''

It was Damon's turn to go red this time.  
They hadn't talked about it.  
He just wanted to know now how Ric thought they were.

''..Yeah, he's my boyfriend.''

There it was.   
That Salvatore smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Truthfully Damon knew virtually nothing about being someone's boyfriend.   
He'd been slightly like someone's boyfriend in the past, with Katherine. 

Yet this was different.  
This real right.  
There was no one in the way. No Stefan to prevent this from happening. No other party that could try and compete for Alaric's affections. Although he was a little surprised by that. Alaric was a good looking guy. Everyone should be after him. He was brilliant and perfect. God he was sounding like a love struck teenager. 

He tried not to smile so much but he couldn't keep the smile off of his lips as he spent time with Alaric and his parents.  
This felt nice.   
So nice. 

''Baby.?''

He called out, reaching for Alaric's hand and giving it a small squeeze. 

''Mmm?''

''C'mere.''

He lightly pressed his lips to the younger man's, just making the kiss longer than the others they'd had. If he had his way he would never stop kissing him but he knew that wasn't a practical or do-able thing.

Alaric just made his heart skip.  
Maybe he had always been in to men and had never worked it out because no man had interested him before.  
Well.. there was that brief time with Enzo but that was experimentation, surely. 

There were times where he thought in those cages that things could've been more, if they were out of them.   
Now he was.  
He often wondered where Enzo was these days.  
He should've gotten him out.  
He shouldn't have left him.  
Yet his humanity had been off.  
Of course he had left him.  
That was something he often felt guilty about.

''Damon?''

''Yeah?''

''You alright?''

''I am now.''

Damon spoke, lightly pecking Alaric's lips once more and resting his forehead against his.  
This was just perfect. More than he deserved.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas was coming up and Damon couldn't help but enjoy this for the first time in years.  
Stefan had still been a child the last time he'd enjoyed this festival.

He still remembered that day.   
Their father had actually been in good spirits. Their mother had been wearing a beautiful gown.  
They'd had presents and cakes and amazing things.  
It had been almost like a dream back then.   
Every Christmas after just didn't compare. He hated them all.  
He still remembered the small of egg nog, the warmth of the fire place, Stefan's smile. Laughter to fill the air.

There were times he felt guilty for leaving Stefan there.  
Yet he'd promised him an eternity of misery for forcing him to turn.   
He was going to keep his word if it killed him. 

''Damon, c'mere.''

He heard Ric's voice and made his way over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in to peck him on the lips. 

''You're so beautiful Ric.''

''Not as beautiful as you.''

''You're right, you're so much more beautiful.''

Alaric blushed, a soft chuckle leaving his pale lips. 

''Feel like going on a date?''

Damon almost tensed.   
He'd never been on a date in his entire life.

''Uh yeah, sounds great!''

Thankfully Alaric couldn't see how tense he felt at this moment in time.   
Years of being alive had allowed Damon time to control and hide his emotions from those he cared about.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas day.

A soft groan left Damon's pale lips as he awoke. He didn't get tired yet there was always something and honestly sometimes sleep was the best thing for him. Calmed him down in a way.  
He grabbed the presents he'd gotten for Alaric and made his way out of the room, banging gently on his boyfriend's door. 

''Hey beautiful, merry christmas!''

Damon grinned as Alaric opened the door, tackling him onto the floor.

They opened presents after that.  
Alaric had gotten Damon a bottle of good bourbon and a couple of inside joke books and Damon had gotten him tons of stuff on history, including a first edition of Alaric's favourite book of all time which the other man was a little shocked about. How could he have gotten his hands on it?  
He was sure it had gone out of stock years ago.  
Maybe Damon knew someone or something along those lines.

They spent most of the day in bed, eating chocolate and just talking.  
Life was good.  
Really good.

That night Damon awoke him about an hour after they'd decided to take a nap.  
He said he had a date planned.  
Truthfully Alaric was a little confused.  
How could Damon manage that on Christmas day?  
Although then again Damon could be connected somehow.  
Maybe he'd just booked a lot in advance. 

The restaurant was beautiful.  
The food was amazing.

''Hmm, what looks good?''

They both said at the same time before laughing.

''You first.''

Damon spoke and Ric obliged.

''Eggplant Parmesan?''

''Hmm, you're an Eggplant guy?''

''That bad?''

''No just making notes, mental notes.''

''For second date?'' Alaric tilted his head to the side, a tiny smirk going over his lips.

Damon shook his head. ''Was thinking ten year anniversary.''

Alaric flushed and Damon couldn't help but smirk.

The rest of the date went amazingly well, Damon took him ice skating and got them both hot chocolate.  
Neither of them had been this happy.  
This was just perfect.  
Perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything just seemed to go so smoothly after that.  
Yet Damon knew better than to believe it would.  
He was a Vampire.  
Ric was a human.   
In the long run it would never last.  
One way or another.

Maybe he was overthinking things.   
He knew Stefan had found someone. Why couldn't he have the same happiness?  
He'd heard about this Original Vampire named Klaus Mikaelson. Well that was interesting. 

He pulled his mind away from the negative thoughts and settled himself back on Alaric's chest.   
The guy was just really warm. Made Damon feel complete in a weird way.  
There were often times he wondered if he should tell him what he truly was.   
There were other times he figured Ric might already know.  
And there were also really painful times where he thought Ric might hate him if he found out. 

Ric was too pure. He was too good.  
How could Damon expect him to still want him if he found out.

''Ric?''

''Mm?''

''What do you think of me?''

''I think you're exceptional. I think you're beautiful inside and out Damon.''

Damon couldn't help the half smile that went over his lips.  
Well that made him feel a little better.  
Yet still Alaric didn't know. 

''Likewise..''

He spoke, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against the younger man's lips.  
The time for telling him could come later.. he'd wait for now.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Damon made up his mind to tell him.  
He had to.  
There was no way they could have a decent relationship if he didn't tell him.  
Yet the day went on and on.  
Finally it was time for their lunch date at a nearby cafe.   
It wasn't much but it was beautiful and kinda reminded Damon of a beautiful garden he used to walk past when he'd been a human. Been a human.. yeah.   
He knew he should tell him.

''Damon?''

He felt Alaric take his hand and couldn't help the way he leaned into his touch. 

There was just something so warm about the way their hands connected. Like they were made to be put together. God he was whipped and it hadn't even been that long. Could this last if he didn't tell him? 90 years. Maybe more, maybe less. Yet how could he forgive himself if Alaric fell in love with him without knowing what he truly was? Who he truly was?

''Damon??''

Damon blinked slightly, snapping himself out of the thoughts he'd been worrying about. 

''Yeah Ric?''

''Are you alright?''

''I..I'm fine, I'm just a little bit tired.''

''Hell yeah you are.''

Damon rolled his eyes at him, a soft laugh leaving his lips. 

''Did you just roll your eyes at me?''

''Yeah, what you gonna do about it?''

Damon gave him a flirty look and smirked when Alaric leaned in, kissing him softly. 

After a couple of moments just kissing they left and headed out into the nearby city. Just holding hands and walking around. It wasn't much but it was amazing and felt great.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally their time at university had ended.   
Alaric couldn't help but feel completely relieved. It had often been quite stressful. 

As his eyes opened he glanced down at Damon on his chest, gently moving an arm tighter around the older man. Worried that if he let go something could happen. Maybe he was just being paranoid or something along those lines. 

''Damon?''

Mmhm?''

The dark haired man sleepily opened one eye, lightly pressing a kiss to Ric's chest before resting his hand on it. 

''How would you feel about taking a trip with me?''

A cocky grin went over Damon's lips as he sat up.

''I'd say give me five minutes to pack!''

Alaric laughed, kissing Damon on the side of the head once he had sat up as well. Damon seemed better these days somehow. Maybe he'd just been worried about results or something along those lines. He couldn't think why. Damon had always been the smartest in the class.

''Anywhere you particularly wanna go?''

''No, let's just get in the car and drive for weeks, maybe months.''

''Enjoying spending time with me that much huh?

Damon rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at the younger man's face. Alaric dodged it before tackling Damon back onto the bed. He'd never felt this lucky in his entire life. 

He pinned Damon there, leaning down and giving him a long kiss, working down his body in kisses as he ripped off Damon's shirt, sucking on his skin in occasional marks. He blinked as they healed instantly, maybe he just hadn't done it hard enough. Wouldn't surprise him. 

He continued down him, pulling down Damon's underwear and pressed a few kisses to his length before flipping the older man onto his front.

''Ass up.''

Being with Damon had made him realise just how in control he loved to be.   
Making Damon a complete moaning mess was one of the many benefits to being with him. 

He lubed himself up before sliding into Damon's perfect tight ass, beginning to pound into him, going harder and harder, rougher and rougher with each thrust.

''Fuck.. Ric..''

Damon moaned, moving his hips in time to get more of Alaric's length inside of him.  
Ric instantly moved his fingers into Damon's hair, tugging on it hard. Damon loved it when Alaric was rough with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Even though he was a Vampire the next time Damon actually felt normal they were on the road.   
Alaric had fucked him so hard that he could still feel it.  
God he loved it.

''Ric?''

He yawned, stretching slightly.

''Mmm?''

''I feel normal now.''

''Don't worry baby, I'll fix that later so you won't feel normal again for the next year.''

Damon's mouth dropped open as he flushed a deep shade of red.

''Well you've completely lost your innocence.''

''Learned from the best.''

Damon shrugged before laughing slightly, running his fingers through his raven hair and making it messy. 

''Careful Damon, only I get to mess up your hair.''

''That a promise?''

Damon teased, a small smirk going over his lips as he leaned back, closing his eyes once more.

''That's a guarantee.'' He heard his boyfriend say before he fell back to sleep.

\-----------------------------------

When Damon next awoke it was night-time and the stars were shining in the sky. He couldn't help the small smile that went over his lips. 

''Ric, stop here for a bit.''

''Giving me an order? Hot.''

''Shut up.'' 

Damon rolled his eyes at him, sliding out of the car once Alaric had stopped it and made his way to the front of it, sliding onto the bumper, just glancing at the stars.

''Not a single one of them holds a candle to you.'' He said before he could stop himself.

''Bit rich coming from you Salvatore.''

Alaric teased, sitting down next to him and sliding an arm around the older man, gazing at him. Sometimes he honestly thought Damon didn't age. Maybe he was just that beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23

When Damon next opened his eyes they were still on the car's bumper. It was morning now, they hadn't taken into account the weather and were both soaked to the skins.

''Feel like getting naked?''

Damon nudged Alaric, a small smirk going over his lips. Alaric rolled his eyes at him but nodded, a fond smile creeping over his face. 

They headed to a nearby river, undressed, washed each other and made love before heading back to the car to get into some fresh clothing. 

The following car ride seemed relaxing, Damon spent most of his time playing with Alaric's fingers. The blonde haired man had started growing facial hair and Damon had to admit it was such an attractive look on him, made him look older in a way but those innocent eyes kept him looking young at the same time.   
Well innocent looking at least.  
He was pretty sure he'd taken all the innocence out of that guy and he wasn't sorry in the least.

''You're so hot Ric.''

''Mhm?''

Alaric couldn't help but smile at that, lightly playing with Damon's fingers and giving them a small squeeze. 

''You're pretty hot yourself baby boy.''

''.. Baby boy? I think you're forgetting which of us is older.''

''I think you're forgetting which of us Tops.''

Damon instantly flushed a deep shade of red which caused Alaric to burst out laughing, messing up his boyfriend's hair with his free hand. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again those pressing thoughts came back to Damon.  
He knew he should tell him what he was.  
Yet he couldn't.  
He couldn't handle the thought of Ric hating him.  
He honestly figured he was truly falling in love with this guy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

''Ric?''

''Mm?''

''I love you.''

Damon spoke before he could stop himself. He just couldn't keep it in.

''Well I'd be offended if you didn't, I love you too.''

Alaric leaned over, pressing his lips against Damon's for a moment before turning his attention back on the road.

He loved him.  
Damon loved him.  
That.. was the best feeling in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were just perfect.   
They'd ended up somewhere in the north of France.  
The beaches, the sun, the sky.   
Damon just felt ridiculously happy.   
He leaned back just gazing up at the sky.

''Baby?''

Damon glanced up, noticing Alaric walking towards him, shirtless and wet.

He wolf whistled at the younger man and Alaric rolled his eyes at him before laughing and sliding down next to him, moving an arm around the older man.

Damon snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes happily. Alaric was always so warm and he just felt everything when he was laying on him.   
He rested a hand on his boyfriend's abs, giving them a small light squeeze. 

''What do you feel like doing today?''

Damon gave him a flirty look and Alaric rolled his eyes again.

''Oh we'll be doing that, but aside from that.?''

''Oh, didn't really think that far ahead.''

''Idiot.''

''I'm your idiot though.''

''Mhm that you are.''

Alaric tilted Damon's chin up and kissed him softly. Damon leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling back and lightly playing with the blonde's hair.


	25. PURE SMUT

They spent a few hours just spending time on the beach together. At around eight pm Alaric tugged Damon back to the motel room they’d rented, their lips met in a heated kiss the second they were in the room. Damon instantly began tugging at Alaric's shirt, over the past couple of weeks Alaric had grown quite a bit of chest hair and now looked a little bit older than Damon did. Damon really hoped it wasn't noticeable that he didn't age. 

''Hands off precious.''

Damon pouted but did as he was asked.

''Lay on the bed.''

Instantly Damon's pants started getting tight but he did as he was asked once more. 

''Close your eyes and keep them closed or all this stops.''

Damon shut his eyes.

Alaric pulled off his own shirt before getting out a knife and slitting Damon's right down the middle.

''Ric, that's one of my favour-''

Alaric shoved his fingers inside Damon's mouth, smirking as the older man began sucking on them.

''Did I say you could talk?''

''No..''

''No what?''

''No Sir.''

''That's better.''

Alaric grabbed some rope from one of their bags, tying Damon's wrists to the headboard and his legs to the bottom of the bed.  
A very loud whine combined with a moan left Damon's lips and Alaric couldn't help but laugh at his needy boyfriend.

''Patience precious, I'll fuck you in a moment.''

He slid on top of the older man, undoing Damon's pants and shoving them down his legs before doing the same with his own.  
He lubed himself up with Damon's pre-cum and shoved his legs further apart. 

''Ready baby.?''

''God yes, just fuck me.''

Alaric instantly slid into him, beginning to go unbelievably slowly before laughing a little as Damon growled, picking up the pace and fucking him harder and harder. Loud moans left the raven haired man's lips as he strained against the bonds, his eyes closing tighter before they shot open as he felt a heavy orgasm wash over him. 

After a few more moments pounding into his boyfriend Alaric came inside him and slid out, panting a little as he undid the bonds securing Damon to the bed and laid down next to him, pulling the older man against his chest. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day was beautifully sunny.   
Damon couldn't help the smile that went over his lips as he slid out of bed, moving over to the balcony and glancing over the French Scenery before his eyes. This place was perfect, wonderful, amazing. Or maybe it was just because finally he had someone to be with, someone who understood him fully.. well almost fully.   
He pulled himself out of those thoughts, his mind going to his boyfriend once he felt Alaric's large arms around him. He'd always loved the way Alaric held him. It made him feel safe and loved. Like he was home. 

''You look so beautiful.'' 

''Damon I have bed hair.''

''Shut up, you're perfect.''

''You're the one that always looks perfect, how the hell do you do that?''

''Genetics I guess.''

Damon shrugged before laughing a little, yet deep down it had been a tiny bit of a nervous laugh. Always looking perfect or virtually perfect was a Vampire thing. 

''We're gonna have to change the sheets.''

''Totally your fault.''

''Says the person who was groping me at breakfast yesterday.''

''That was still your fault Ric.''

''How?'' A soft laugh left Alaric's lips as he shook his head at his boyfriend. 

''You always look so fucking sexy.''

''Language Damon.'' Alaric squeezed Damon's ass and Damon gave a small yelp before laughing a little bit. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They shared strawberries for breakfast and left the motel, heading out into the beautiful city. 

''Wait, I wanna show you something.''

Damon pulled Alaric through the streets, not saying a word, just pulling him gently until they'd arrived at a bridge. 

''I got you this.''

Damon took a small padlock out of his pocket and handed it to Alaric.  
Their initials engraved into it with a silver heart. 

''Damon.. this is so beautiful.''

Alaric spoke, a grin going over his lips as he attached it to the bridge before he grabbed Damon, cupping his cheeks and giving him a deep kiss.


	27. Klefan part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brief Klefan

It had been years since he'd taken away Stefan's memories and yet Klaus still couldn't get the other man out of his mind. He had let him go to protect him from Mikael. Yet he still loved him. He still loved him with every single bit of himself. A soft sigh left his lips. He just wanted to see him one last time. He just wanted a glimpse of him.   
He knew he shouldn't.  
He knew being around him would make him want to stay.   
Yet he knew he couldn't. 

Still, something brought him to Mystic falls.   
His heart dragged him there. 

He honestly hated being here, the place he had grown up in. Every single beating from Mikael came back to him and he almost turned the car around but he couldn't. Stefan.. he loved him more than he hated Mikael.   
Klaus parked the car outside the large house he and his siblings owned before going for a walk around town.

That was when he noticed him.  
Beautiful.  
Beautiful Stefan.  
The gorgeous hair.  
That hoodie.  
He felt his heart melt as he watched him.  
He wasn't even doing much, just sitting on a bench by himself and yet he hadn't needed to do anything else. 

He knew he had to leave.  
He knew he couldn't talk to him and yet he just stayed there for a moment, leaning against a tree, just watching him.  
After a moment Stefan glanced up and the two locked eyes. Klaus felt sure for one brief moment his compulsion hadn't worked. That smile that had gone over Stefan's face when he noticed him.  
Yet it had.

Klaus sighed, instantly vanishing from the spot, leaving Mystic Falls once more.


	28. Stefan's POV

It had been a regular day, same as any other.   
Stefan had gone to the high school, compelled his way in, just as he did every time.   
He often wondered how none of the teachers had remembered him, maybe they all had better things to do with their time than remember a shy student who spoke to no one, only answered questions and sat at the back of the room each time. 

He'd been moving through the streets of Mystic falls, coming to a stop and sliding onto one of the old benches.  
He'd sat there for a while, just glancing out at the town. 

That was when something or rather someone caught his eye.  
Someone so beautiful he knew he couldn't have met before because he would've definitely remembered him.   
Those sea blue eyes he felt like he could sail away into.  
That gorgeous hair he wanted to run his fingertips through.  
This man truly took his breath away.  
Then there it was, the feeling like he'd known him before.  
Maybe in another life.  
Maybe he'd forgotten.   
No.  
This man was far too beautiful.  
He smiled at him and yet he could see some sadness in those stunning eyes.

Then he'd vanished.  
Leaving Stefan there, wondering what he'd done.  
But hoping.  
No, praying that he would see that gorgeous man again.


	29. Damon's birthday part 1

Finally it was Damon's birthday.   
Damon was quite weird about it, he never liked talking about it. Never liked doing anything and for the first time Ric really wanted to change his mind about it.  
Maybe he would never like it.  
Yet Alaric knew he would feel like an awful boyfriend if he didn't at least try.   
Damon deserved that much.  
He honestly deserved the entire world.   
Because he was his world.   
His world, his universe and everything else. 

''Damonnn.''

Alaric ran his fingers down his boyfriend's chest as the alarm went off, signifying the raven haired man's birthday beginning.

''Damon is sleeping.''

Damon nuzzled his chest and snuggled in once more.

''Damon come on, I've planned a day for us, please?''

Damon unwillingly opened his eyes, a sleepy almost smile going over his lips as he gazed at his boyfriend.

''I hope this day has at least two hours where I just get to stare at your beauty.''

''You wish.''

Alaric rolled his eyes at him, however a small smirk went over his lips as he slid out of bed, lightly tugging the older man out as well just in case Damon decided to go back to sleep now. 

They changed quickly and headed out into the little town they had previously driven through.   
This place was so romantic, filled with music, laughter and dancing. 

When they began walking through crowds of people dancing Alaric couldn't help but pull Damon into his arms, dancing with the older man.

''Such a dork Ric.''

''You know you love me.''

''Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do.''

The almost quick dance became a slow one after a couple of moments, their foreheads just resting together. They fitted together so perfectly, like they were made to be with each other.

''C'mon.''

Alaric pulled him further along after the song ended.   
He felt they weren't moving fast enough so he scooped Damon up bridal style, carrying him as he ran through the crowds of people. No one paid them any mind. 

Soon enough they'd arrived in a beautiful garden. Filled with roses, tulips, trees that just shone.   
This looked like a total paradise.   
Birds flittering in the skies.   
This was heaven.  
This must be the garden of Eden.

Alaric gently put Damon down and went over to the table he'd set up with some food for them.

''How long did this take you?''

Damon asked, seating himself into one of the chairs.

''Long enough.''

Alaric answered before laughing, taking the opposite seat and pouring them both some champagne. 

''It's really sweet of you.''

Damon smiled, leaning in and lightly pecking Alaric's lips. 

''That's not all.''

Alaric reached into his jean's pocket, pulling out a small box and held it out.  
Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket, Damon opened it and a picture of them on each side came into view.

''Ric.. this is perfect.''

Damon spoke, Alaric grinned, taking the necklace and putting it around Damon's neck.

''Suits you too.''

''Thank you baby.''

He cupped Alaric's face, giving him a long kiss this time.


	30. Damon's birthday part 2

Hours passed.   
They made love. They spent time just watching the sky together, pointing out all of the types of clouds.   
Alaric was honestly impressed about how much Damon knew about them.   
Then again the raven haired man was pretty much a genius. He always had been. 

''C'mon.''

Alaric spoke, roughly at about nine pm, getting up and reaching his hand down to take Damon's and pull him onto his feet.   
Damon was honestly always a little impressed and slightly turned on by how strong Ric was. It was definitely one of his favourite things about him. 

Ric led him through the streets once more. 

More and more beauty filled Damon's eyes.  
Fire crackled all around them before finally Alaric stopped, moving his arms around his boyfriend and lightly playing with his hair. 

''Ta da.''

Damon's eyes widened as he noticed a fire breather. He'd planned this? 

He watched the flames dance, taking in the red and orange colours. He could feel the warmth from here. He'd never felt so alive.. while being dead.   
He pulled his mind away from that once more, lightly playing with Alaric's fingers to calm himself down.

''You afraid of fire baby?'' 

Alaric asked, knowing this calming tactic. 

''A little bit but I love this.''

Damon admitted, well honestly it was sort of the truth. He could completely go up in flames if a blaze even touched him.

He watched the flames get blown into the air and clapped along with the crowd, just resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. This was just heaven for him. He never thought he would have something like this. Given what he was he never thought he would deserve it. Yet he felt like he deserved happiness whenever he was around his boyfriend.

''Thank you for this Ric.''

''Anything for you baby..''


	31. Chapter 31

Damon felt a tiny bit overwhelmed by all of this in actuality.   
Yet it was in a really good way.  
It showed him how much Ric cared about him.   
Alaric took him back to the hotel room and their lips were on each other's the second they walked in. Just as they were virtually every single time. 

The raven haired man shoved the blonde onto the bed, straddling him and grinding his hips down on Alaric's crotch.   
A growl left the blonde man's lips as he flipped them so Damon was on the bottom. 

''Are you ever going to let me top?''

''When you stop looking that beautiful, possibly.''

Damon flushed but it was a half sad, half happy flush.  
That would never happen.  
He'd always be like this. 

Alaric ripped off Damon's shirt, kissing down his body, he'd learned not to give marks anymore. They just seemed to vanish straight away. 

After about two hours of making love the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
It had been the best birthday Damon had ever had.


	32. Chapter 32

After another few weeks of just being together and doing exciting things they drove back to their previous city.  
Now was the time to start on normality.  
Well as normal as they could be at least.  
Alaric was normal. Damon was not.

Every second of every hour of every day he thought about telling him.   
Yet he couldn't bring himself to.  
He knew this was selfish.  
He knew his boyfriend deserved the truth.  
Yet how.. how could he do this?

He loved him.  
He loved him and he couldn't lose him.  
Losing him would break him, he figured even more than Katherine leaving had.  
He'd never fallen for anyone as hard as he'd fallen for Alaric.  
That was his curse.  
Yet his greatest gift at the same time.

''Baby?''

''Mhm?''

Damon sleepily opened one eye, glancing at him.

''Harvard wants me to start an internship in the history department!''

''Ric, that's great, that's so great!''

Damon grinned, tackling the larger man into a hug.

Now wasn't the moment for it.  
Not now.  
He wouldn't ruin his happiness. Not for the world.


	33. Chapter 33

Lack of ideas at the moment  
Will update again soon.


End file.
